Experience Points
Experience Points are points that are earned in Patapon 3. These points are earned by defeating bosses and enemies, destroying rocks, iron walls, doors, grass and structures. These points allow Patapons, Uberheroes, and Dark Heroes to level up. (Note: In The Demo you can only level up to Level 5, except in Versus Mode.) Experience points are critical in this game. Levels allow you to use Set Skills and equipment.. These are an integral part of Patapon 3's gameplay. Description 1000 points are required to level up to Level. 2, 2200 for Level. 3, 5000 for Level. 4, and 7200 for Level 5. See table below for complete EXP info. As you level up, you unlock skills, equipment, and classes. For example, when you level up Yarida from 2 to 3, you gain the Set Skill "Spear Attack 1", and unlock the Kibadda class. You can also gain experience points in versus mode. However, you will not earn as much. Patapons can reach a maximum level of 40, just as weapons can reach a maximum level of +40 (excluding Unique, Super Unique, and Ultimate Equipment, which cannot be upgraded). If you enter a quest with your Patapons higher than the recommended level, you will gain less Experience Points (or none at all if you are 3+ levels above). However, if you use Patapons with a level lower than the recommended level, you may get more. If a Patapon gains enough experience to level up twice, their experience will be set so that they are 1 point off from the next level (as you can only level up once per mission). For example: If you gain enough points to go from Level 1 to 3, then you will level up to Level 2 with 2199 points. You can also level up a player who has difficulties in quests by playing a mission in multiplayer mode. The progression of levels is a form of an arithmetic sequence, with 1000 as the first difference between two levels (i.e. from Level 1 to 2). The EXP difference increments by 200 per level progress, so you will now need 0+1000+1200=2200 to get from level 2 to 3 and 0+1000+1200+1400=3600 to get from level 3 to 4, and so on until level 40. Formula: 100x2 + 700x - 800 = EXP; where x=level and EXP=experience points needed In single player, you can level up to only level 32 if you stick to playing singleplayer (If you're at level 32, even beating Depths of Jealousy won't earn you any EXP.). Online V.S. Missions are often used to level up beyond level 32, as they are one of the only ways to do so. Another method is to use Grass Grinding mentioned below, or beat certain DLC quests, such as Depths of Despair, Desert Deth Squad, or Gheek Dongora (provided that you beat these missions many times). Table of Levels and EXP Required The experience points needed for a certain level are governed by the formula just stated above. Grass Grinding : ''Main article: Grass Grinding '' A Bowmunk produces Grass, and by burning it, you gain EXP. The EXP that is gained is proportional to the Grass producer's level. You can also use Ton and/or your Uberhero to produce more grass. You need "Grass Grower" if you want additional grass production. Fire, Lightning and Light (Laser) Affinity attacks can hit grass, so if you are planning on using Grass Grower, then be sure that your attacks have any of these elements. It is also recommended that Uberhero, Ton and Chin have high resistance to Burn (or, if possible, Immunity to it). Lastly, Attack Speed affects some parts in grass grinding. The faster you attack, the faster you produce grass. However, there are some cases in which slower attack speed is more preferable. For example, if you cannot burn fast enough, then the grass is not killed, but replaced before any EXP is earned. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Walkthrough Category:Uberhero Category:Dark Heroes